With the development of display technology, low temperature polysilicon (LTPS) backplane technology has a high aperture ratio resulting from its high mobility and can realize a gate drive on array (GOA), etc, thus a display panel based on this technology has a more excellent display quality in comparison to a display panel based on amorphous silicon (a-Si) technology. As a result, the LTPS backplane technology has been receiving increasing attention, and also is an important branch of a small-size liquid crystal display (LCD) in the related art. However, the LTPS array substrate in the related art has drawbacks, such as a complicated process and a high cost. As compared with the amorphous silicon array substrate in the related art, which requires 4 to 5 Mask processes, the LTPS array substrate requires 9 or more Mask processes, which leads to a high production cost of the LTPS array substrate and limits the productivity of the LTPS array substrate.